Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 1 Episode 11
Recap Day 52: A Captain And Crew The girls decide on a ship name - The Nealing Siren. (EL: Chosen by the fans via strawpoll during the show) They also come up with a pseudonym for their captaincy - the Anemoi (Greek's the Four Winds) Boreas, the strong one with a temper (Elianna), Notus, bringer of storms and destroyer of crops (Lily), Eurus the Unlucky wind (December), Zephyrus the gentle (Fe) The ship decided on, the ladies go on to inspect the crew. Half-Orc Matt Hammerfist as the Captain, a Minotaur (Appearance score 8), Half-elf (App 6), another Half-Orc (App 10), Elf (App 12), Human (App 5), Elf (App 9) They tell the crew to spread rumors about the Nealing Siren's captain - they say he has 4 heads, and is truly fearsome, etc etc. During the refit and learning cycle, the ladies spread out to canvas taverns in Eagleford looking for work. Lily also tries to invent a treasure rumour, which fails rather badly. Day 58: Doubts Rising A few days later with no luck, Francis approaches the ladies for a chat. It seems rumours are spreading about the captains, leading to questions about Lily's status in nobility. It's starting to look rather bad to Francis' future in-laws, and probably should be time for the crew to be moving on... Day 59: Time To Be Getting Along The next day, the Nealing Siren heads for Shargaron on it's maiden voyage. Day 62-69: How NOT To Get A Date For a week after arriving, the ladies receive sailing training while the crew boozes it up in town. Lily goes to talk to the local wizard-folk, Fe goes to the arena to go quest-hunting. Some more quest-hunting later, Lily gets lured into a dark alleyway by a guy saying "Hey redhead" (EL: Lily just begging for trouble, really). The Shady Guy discusses a transport job, and arranges to meet the next night. Day 70: Dark Dealings Shady Guy Description: Shoulder length brown hair, pulled back in a ponytail, white tunic, brown pants, 5'8, human. Lily enters the warehouse alone, though December is lurking nearby, in case things go badly. Shady Guy tells Lily that he needs the package delivered to Forgotten Shores, in secret, delivered, and a note returned from the recipient. How will they find Shady Guy again? "When you get there, you'll find out." Is the recipient expecting them? Not specifically. The recipient goes by the name Black Claw. He's 6'3, 240lbs, long black hair (waist). The reward: 1000g. Lily is handed a small wooden box, with a lock on it. The ladies have a discussion about their curiosity about the box and what might be inside. Whatever it is, the box is not magical. Day 71: But It Needs A Pointy Bit Before departing, the ladies check out potential armaments for the Nealing Siren. They debate between types of ballistae; a medium (which will damage a ship) 600g a piece, or a light (personnel only) 400g a piece. To simplify the math, the group agree to throw 1000g into a "ship fund". They also buy a single medium ballista (Rear) and a single light ballista (Front), totalling 1000g. They also hire a guy for basic ballista training. Ship Fund Remaining: 2995g. After considering the map, the ladies plan a stop at Bayshore on their way, to go looking for Fe's items. Day 76: Tourists And Math Nearing Bayshore, the Nealing Siren encounters another ship. Unarmed, fairly small. They react passively, and nothing happens except some waves and quizzical looks for the oddball crew. The Minotaur on the crew, named Vek, likes to eat meat. (EL: And apparently is a lifelong smoker, judging by the voice. ;) ) Lily and Fe join part of their crew at a bar. Human, Half-Elf, and Half-Orc to one bar, two elves and Minotaur to another; though the latter are in two groups. The captains buy the human (or half-human, at least) crew members a round, including Fe. The crew seem somewhat ambivalent about their jobs, though they comment that the Minotaur smells a bit like wet dog. Fe purchases a keg of rum for 13g. Day 79: The Most Dangerous Encounter Yet The ship encounters devilish, fiendish... seaweed. (EL: The general consensus being "These encounter rules suck".) Day 81: On Forgotten Shores The Nealing Siren arrives at Forgotten Shores. The captains split up to go looking for Black Claw, doing so surreptitiously. Black Claw is nowhere to be seen; Fe goes to talk to Information Source #2. This one is being fanned by a young boy, sipping a drink. Ah, the life of a member of the Fraternal Order of Harbormasters. Probably writing his memoirs, as he's writing nonstop. He rather dismissedly says there are caves on the eastern side of the island, and that there's no alchemist on the island. Elianna, Fe, and Lily go out in the rowboat to investigate the caves. They find... the exact mushrooms Fe is looking for. (EL: Natural 20). Elianna fist bumps Fe in congratulations (EL: Given Fe's fist power, I'd be careful doing that.) Fe attempts to extract the mushrooms intact. Elianna tries to get Lily to eat one of them, but fails. Fe stores the mushrooms in the footlocker in the captain's cabin. Elianna tries to get December to eat one, also. She deflects the request. Lily goes back to the Harbormaster, to ask if anyone lives outside of the town on the island. He says there are a few, they come into town from time to time for supplies and business. Day 85: Finding Mr. Claw (EL: At this time, the girls' first payment to the crew is due. Ship's Fund Remaining: 2890.2g) The ladies spend a few days scoping the town out, keeping an eye out for Black Claw. He doesnt seem to be around. A bit exasperated in their search, December decides it's time to tip the hand just a little bit, and ask around for someone matching Black Claw's description. She goes to talk to the harbormaster. Giving the Harbormaster the description triggers an odd look from him. Turns out that Black Claw is in jail for murder. Back on the ship, the captains discuss their options. They decide to sail around the island, make landfall, and sneak back to town. They suspect that the object in the box will get Black Claw free. The jail is inside the Constabulary; around it is some residential area, a tailor, a fisherman's house, etc... They use the tailor as an excuse to snoop. The constabulary is fairly small, a couple of rooms at most. The party sets off into the jungle, managing to stay on course through the thick of it. Turns out they're very, very perceptive. Minor Combat: Sabertooth Tiger. Lily starts by waving butter and pork rinds at it (EL: Sounds more like you're inviting it to dinner, Lily....), but switches to a pile of sand to put it to sleep instead, and slits its throat. Really, that's it. She extracts one of the tiger's claws as a trophy. The crew makes camp for the night. Day 86: Tigers And Rivers And Crocs Oh My! The next day, more jungle, and they come across a river. As they cross (Lily being piggybacked by Fe), a large Crocodile attacks Fe. Combat: Crocodile (Large). A whole lot of stabby-stabby in this fight, with every not-being-nommed-on crew member landing at least one dagger blow to the tough-hided adversary. Fe is healed mid-fight, and gets a couple punches in as well. With the crocodile dead, Fe slashes at it's tail, then rips it off of the crocodile's body and throws it into the jungle in anger. The group spends a half hour extracting the Crocodile's teeth for... necklace making or selling. They're not sure which. Lily also extracts one of the croc's claws. (EL: December collects glasses, Lily collects claws, Fe... just likes ripping body parts off.) (Stats Note: Fe is at 4 HP from wounds suffered in this fight.) * Recap from EtoileLion on reddit. Editoral notes are theirs. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes